l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Papolstaanas RETIRED (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description Papolstaanas is tall for a kobold (four feet, perhaps a fraction of an inch over) and also quite muscular, but has a cringing, furtive manner that makes him seem smaller than he is. His scales are partly mottled brown, partly mottled green, and he has very large, pale yellow eyes. He wears hide armor with ludicrous fringes and carries a hammer almost as large as himself, carved entirely out of black stone and inlaid with whorls of some sort of purple mineral. Background Papolstaanas was too young when his father died to remember his father at all. The remainder of his large family--his mother and his innumerable brothers and sisters--reside in Bacarte, where his mother attempts to lead a life of fashionable bourgeois respectability and his siblings get involved in every criminal activity they can think of. Despite not having such inclinations himself, Papolstaanas has been embroiled many times in his siblings' unlawful pursuits, willingly at first and then increasingly unwillingly: he can be pushed around, and they have found that he makes an excellent patsy. Thus, stolen objects have a tendency to turn up in Papolstaanas's possession, though he claims no knowledge of them; when an alarm sounds and the thieves flee the scene of the crime while the victims scream about the kobolds who have robbed them, Papolstaanas is the one the guards find standing around, apparently unaware that anything untoward is happening. Papolstaanas once got involved in one of his siblings' "projects" at the request of his mother, who, although she claims to disapprove of their behavior, also resents never getting a share of the proceeds, and who therefore hoped that her one honest child might be relied upon to look after her interests. (It didn't work; Papolstaanas once again took the blame without getting a share.) Since then, she has tried to keep him away from his siblings and conveniently forgotten about the one occasion on which she encouraged their association. Papolstaanas has a poor reputation in Bacarte, so his mother has sent him to Daunton to make something of himself. The relevant details can be found in the tavern thread. Hooks Papolstaanas has many siblings who are used to exploiting him. Although based in Bacarte, some of them could certainly relocate. He also has a mother who wants to meddle with his life: police his companions, find him suitable jobs, take a share of the proceeds, etc. Two of Papolstaanas's disreputable siblings, Sesseneek and Kanneelas, got mentioned in this random conversation with some louts in the jungle. (And later on, Kaneelas showed up in person). Kicker With family like that, who needs a kicker? Math Attributes Defenses The "class bonus" here is making up for the fact that the template won't let me use Con for AC. Hitpoints Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Warden +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Font of Life Guardian Might (Stormheart): When not wearing heavy armor, use Con modifier instead of Dex or Int modifier to determine AC; when you use Second Wind, slide each enemy that is both within 2 squares of you and marked by you 1 square, and each enemy marked by you is slowed until the end of your next turn. Nature's Wrath: once during each turn, you can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. This mark lasts until the end of your next turn. Racial Features Kobold Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery Trap Sense: +2 bonus to defenses vs. traps Racial Power: Shifty Powers Known Warden Class Features Warden's Fury Warden's Grasp At-Will Thorn Strike Weight of Earth Encounter Gale Strike (PP) Daily Form of Winter's Herald Utility Erupting Font (PP) Kobold Shifty Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic Background Bonus: Stealth added to class skill list. Feats Student of the Sword (PH): MC Fighter; Endurance trained; once per encounter as a free action, add +1 to next attack roll made with a two-handed weapon (or whatever type of weapon a versatile weapon is when it's used two-handed). Whether it hits or misses, mark the target until the end of your next turn. Small Warrior's Defense (D378): +2 to AC and Reflex when using a versatile weapon in two hands. Background/Regional Benefits From Bacarte. Occupational background. Criminal: Stealth added to class skill list Equipment Values in parentheses are for equipment that was found as treasure rather than purchased (helps to keep track of total wealth) Weight Carried: 83 lbs Money Remaining: 28 gp Total Wealth (items + coin): 924 gp Accounting Level 1 * 100 gp starting funds * -76 gp initial equipment * 24 gp remaining Level 2 * Maw of the Guardian Warhammer +1 received as treasure (value 840gp) * +4 gp from selling shortsword and heavy shield here. * 28 gp remaining Wish List First priority is defensive stuff (armor or neck item). Neck: cloak of the walking wounded +1 (L4; AV) Armor: lifefont (L4; AV2) or sylvan (L3; PH) hide armor +1 Head: helm of opportunity (L4; AV) Feet: boots of the fencing master (L7) Tracking Treasure Maw of the Guardian warhammer +1 received here, in Food of the Gods. Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 and 1842 gp received here, in Food of the Gods - Part 2. XP 711 XP awarded here, in Food of the Gods. 403 XP awarded here, in Food of the Gods. 1051 XP awarded here, in Food of the Gods - Part 2. 716 XP awarded here, in Food of the Gods - Part 2. Changes Level 2 Overhaul: reduced Constitution to 16 and increased Strength to 18. Swapped Tempest Strike at-will for Thorn Strike. Level 2 additions: Erupting Font (utility power; PP); Small Warrior's Defense (feat; D378) Events Papolstaanas is thrown into a life of adventuring by his mother here. Papolstaanas visits the Temple of Lauto, but manages to escape any actual adventure. Papolstaanas gets a job and some new friends, and embarks on a journey to the Isle of Opposition in Food of the Gods. Before the journey starts, he heads out for a sightseeing tour of Daunton with Kaeysari, as shown in this exciting montage. Papolstaanas, spending his first night on the Isle of Opposition, writes a letter to his mother. Papolstaanas struggles to defend the innocent... cows in the second part of Food of the Gods. In Spirit's Edge, Papolstaanas runs into his sister, Kaneelas. In Newhill, Papolstaanas proves that he really is a kobold by stealing some sugar. Food of the Gods ends happily. Ministats sblock=ministatsCOLOR=wheatBPapolstaanas/B/COLOR Male Kobold Warden 2 Initiative: +3 Passive Perception: 17; Passive Insight: 12; Senses: Normal AC:19, Fort:16, Reflex:15, Will:13 +2 defenses against traps HP:40/40, Bloodied:20, Surge Value:10, Surges left:3/12 Action Points: 1 Powers: color=GreenShifty Thorn Strike Weight of Earth Warden’s Fury (immediate interrupt) Warden’s Grasp (immediate reaction)/color color=redGale Strike Erupting Font Second Wind Student of the Sword (feat)/color color=graysForm of Winter's Herald/s/color Conditions: Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Papolstaanas_%28Mewness%29 Papolstaanas/URL/sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Good job... cool PC...no errors...+1 to you Approval 2 Approval from Mezegis Reviewed Character, looks good, no errors. stamp of approval. Status approved for 1st level by renau1g & Mezegis Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by Rapida: Looks good to me. However, I will mention that you can add a magical item as a power similar to how I did with Brenwar, but it isn't a requirement of anything. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g. Only thing I got is the same as Rapida, please add the warhammer's power to your summary Status Status: One approval for 2nd level at 1,114 XP by Rapida & renau1g Retired at level 3. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters